


Pivot

by amuk



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Love, Romance, Spitfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis knows little about jazz, other than Wally’s obsession over it and the names and songs he tries to pour into her like water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pivot

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-series end? Inspired after hearing some jazz music. And hey, my writing is starting to look somewhat half decent now. :D I needed to write some fluff, though the ending is a bit abrupt.

She looks up from her book at the sound of music. Muttering the rules of transcription and translation of RNA, Artemis turns her head to the side to find the source. She knows little about jazz, other than Wally’s obsession over it and the names and songs he tries to pour into her like water.

 

His back is to her as he fiddles with the stereo, turning a knob so the music is louder.

 

“Wally?” She waits till he turns to look at her, a smile on his face. “What are you doing?”

 

“Taking a break.”

 

She looks down at his books, the Vietnamese he’s struggling to read and write. One sheet has just the title of his essay and she raises an eyebrow. “You haven’t even started yet.”

 

“Yeah, but you have. For the last, and I might be off by an hour, four hours.” He approaches her, the grin growing wider as a saxophone solo starts, the musician’s energy filling the air.

 

“Wally—”

 

“Come on, beautiful, everyone needs a break.” Wally grabs her hand. She rolls her eyes as he pulls her up, coded sequences and protein structures falling out of her head and back into the book as she moves. He twirls her suddenly, and she laughs as she spins, the sound of a piano and drums joining the saxophone.

 

It is not a bad way to spend the evening. She dips him, a mischievous grin on her face, and leans down to kiss him. He smiles, pushing the hair out of her face before bridging the gap between them.

 

No, it isn’t a bad way it all.


End file.
